Prologue: She Swallowed The Bird To Catch The Spider
This is the prologue for The Verse Curse, a collab story. She Swallowed The Bird To Catch The Spider HELLAVERSE When the roc came, it was no big surprise. Though rocs were holy creatures of Holoverse, they had a tendency to come to Hellaverse for a quick bite. This one appeared to be searching the ground for something edible until it saw the spider. VULPUTATE GALAXY Wolverine stood at the edge of a cliff. The scent he was tracking for the past hour came to a dead stop here. Where did it go? All at once, he fell into a hole he hadn't noticed on the ground. Instinctively, Wolverine attempted to claw his way back up, but it was too late. A solid wall closed up on top. An alloy, it seemed, of adamantium, kryptonite, and maybe a few other minerals. This was all he had contemplated before the searing pain. GOD GALAXY Zeus sat back onto his throne, unaware of how drastic letting his guard down would be. All of a sudden, the arms of his throne constricted his wrists with magical chains. Stronger than Hephaestus, he thought. Perhaps even chains of Khaos. As Zeus struggled to break the chains, the entire throne fell, tumbling straight to Tartarus. EARTH "I'm afraid it's serious," Dr. Conner said. "She has Stage 2 Anthelia." The two young adults beside him put their heads down in respect. Anthelia wasn't necessarily fatal, but there is no conventional remedy once it gets past Stage 1. After that... there's only one cure, insanely hard to get. Impossible to get, actually, without a quest... HELLAVERSE The spider was a'' Rebimadeational'', not that the roc was aware of that. Incredibly rare, never seen outside of a few parts of Hellaverse. The roc swooped down from the sky, picked up the spider, and tossed it into its mouth in midair. VULPUTATE GALAXY SuperMan flew at top speed to the edge of the island. That's the cliff that Wolverine had last been seen at. He heard a brief scream. Wolverine. SuperMan went down to where the scream came from before weakening familiarly. Kryptonite. In his distraction, a pair of iron walls clasped themselves around him. GOD GALAXY The sun boat was making its way back to the horizon as Ra and Set struck the demons on either side of the boat. Threads came from outside the boat and wrapped around Ra and Set. "The ribbons of Hathor!" Set realized, trying to tear them off. But right at dawn, the ribbons completely engulfed them. As did a pair of great golden coffins. EARTH "We need to get the Bennu and the Fleece," Katarina said. "Curing Anthelia requires both." "The gods need both, too," Alana pointed out. "We need to ask a god - or a Hero - for a quest first." "Okay, then," Katarina finished. "Let's head to Vulputate." HELLAVERSE The spider continued to fight, refusing to be eaten, even as it was in the roc's stomach. The roc opened a path back to Holoverse when the spider hit a key point in its stomach. VULPUTATE GALAXY "I'm sorry," the secretary told Katarina and Alana. "Wolverine and SuperMan are both missing, and they're the only heroes who can authorize quests." "So we need a god, then?" Alana asked. "Yes. I'll help you get to God Galaxy." GOD GALAXY The serpent Jormungandr rose its tail toward Ragnarok, where Odin lay. With immense speed, Odin struck at the serpent, not noticing his feet slowly falling to the ground. Jormungandr realized soon that he no longer faced an opponent, and went back to rest. HOLOVERSE As the roc returned to Holoverse, it suddenly vomited the spider from Hellaverse. Each of the eight legs touched the grass, leaving eight tiny black marks on the ground. The Curse had just begun. GOD GALAXY "What do you mean we can't talk to Zeus?" Katarina demanded. "I mean you simply cannot," Mercury told her. "He's missing. So are half the other gods. I'm the only major god left. And... what? Of course. I'll be right there. Sorry, girls. I am needed immediately. Good luck." Mercury vanished. HOLOVERSE After the eight marks formed, the spider died. Twenty-eight lines formed, connecting the eight points and creating new points at the intersections. A point suddenly appeared on top of a blade of grass, instantly killing the blade, then connected with the existing points, spreading the Curse. ALSO IN HOLOVERSE "Something's up," Alana said. "The heroes are missing, the gods are missing, and now there's a kid with Anthelia who'll never get better." "Yeah," Katarina agreed. "Plus, there's a... HOLY S***! WHAT IS THAT!?" A new point formed on the wing of a bird, which instantly died. The increasing number of points and lines started to spread, further expanding across Holoverse. Trivia This chapter is by DarkCyberWolf. The name of this chapter was named after a verse of The Lady Who Swallowed a Fly. Links The Verse Curse Chapter One Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Chapter Category:Story Category:Collabs